Kamishini no yari
by Sting-of-Sabertooth
Summary: Une petite envie de lire une fiction bleach ? Je vous propose une fiction qui montre un aspect différent de bleach, une autre version en quelque sorte ! Que ce serait-il passer si Gin n'avait trahit la Soul Society ? fan du couple Rangiku Matsumoto x Gin Ichimaru ? fan d'un personnage en particulier ? Dites-moi tous, je vous écoutes !
1. Chapter I

Hellow les amis,  
serait-ce le début d'une fiction ?  
Possible, mais où est le prologue ?  
Pas besoin de chercher, il n'y a pas.  
Et sa parle donc de quoi ?  
du manga bleach de Tite Kubo.  
Bonne lecture mina san =p

Point de vue = Narratrice omnisciente qui parle d'Ichigo Kurosaki

Il marchait tranquillement pour aller au bahut. Rukia n'était pas avec lui, elle était rentrer à la Soul Society vue qu'elle est vice capitaine de la 13ème division maintenant. Il était seul et perdu dans ses pensés... Il se souvenait d'un moment passé avec Rukia.

Flash-back

Ichigo et Rukia se promenaient ensemble dans Karakura. Il n'y avait pas cours et ils étaient heureux, ils parlaient de tous et de rien. Puis Rukia avait pris la main de Ichigo et se mit à courir, Ichigo contre sa volonté du courir également. Il finit par rattraper Rukia, elle s'arrêta d'un coup et vue au loin un arc-en-ciel. Peu de temps avant il avait plu...  
" Et Ichigo s'est quoi l'arc de cercle dans le ciel multicolore ? " avait-elle demandé  
*encore éssouflé* " C'est un arc-en-ciel ! "  
Rukia était émerveillée par se mini spectacle, il en faut peu pour la rendre heureuse.

Fin du Flash-back

Ichigo n'oubliera jamais la beautée du visage de Rukia, elle était vraiment épanouie à se moment là.  
On aurait dit qu'elle était entrain de vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il arriva enfin à son lycée et arriva chez Sado allias Chad et Ishida. Puis la sonnerie se fit entendre, ils entrérent tous en classe puis s'asseyèrent une fois que la prof leurs fient signe. Ichigo se mit à rêvasser... Il rêva de lui et Rukia qui s'embrassait... Pourquoi des pensés pareille lui venait à l'esprit ? Aucune idée mais il se sentait si bien... Rien ni personne ne pouvait gâcher un tel moment...  
La sonnerie retentit à 10h, il sortie de sa salle de classe et eu la peur de sa vie, qui ne l'attendait pas ou en tous cas n'était pas attendu ?  
Le seul et l'unique Renji Abaraï !  
Il prit Renji par l'épaule et sortie dehors avec lui, Renji est habillé de sa tenue de shinigami donc seul les gens qui peuvent voir les hollows peuvent le voir...  
Une fois arrivé dehors, Ichigo entama la conversation.  
" Mais Renji qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'ai eu une peur bleue par ta faute ! "  
" désolé mec mais faut avoué que c'était épique hahaha " poursuivit Renji le vice capitaine de la 6ème division en rigolant  
" haha très drôle, bon pourquoi t'es venu ? " réppliqua le rouquin  
" comme tu rages pfff, hum ba Urahara san veut te voir ! " dit Renji aux cheveux rouge

Puis Ichigo et Renji se mirent à courir, Ichigo aurait bien fait un peu de shunpô en se transformant en Shinigami (= déplacement très rapide, typique des Shinigamis) mais sa fait un peu bizarre de voir un corps comme mort se déplacer comme par magie. (= Devient un Shinigami donc doit porter son corps d'humain allias un gigaï pour les "vrais" Shinigamis) Renji par contre en fit et prenait son pied. Ils finissèrent par arriver chez Urahara san.  
" Salut Urahara san pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? " demanda Ichigo  
" Hellow Ichigo, alors déjà merci Renji pour me l'avoir enmener ensuite Ichigo c'est la Soul Society qui veut te voir donc je t'es préparé un portail ! " répondit l'ancien capitaine

Renji et Ichigo empruntèrent le portail après qu'Ichigo se soit transformer en Shinigami, ah enfin il allait pouvoir faire du shunpô ! Et dire qu'Ichigo est censé être en cours, se n'est pas un vrai shinigami. Au départ c'était un simple humain qui pouvait voir les hollows et les "fantômes" c'est par la suite Rukia qui lui a transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs pour qu'il puisse sauver sa famille qui était en grand danger à cause des hollows qui recherchaient Ichigo (= grande préssion spirituelle). C'est donc un shinigami remplacant qui aident la Soul Society dans le monde des humains et qui va au lycée comme les humains "normaux".  
Ils arrivèrent à la Soul Society puis le rouquin commença à s'exprimer.  
" Oye Renji, c'est qui qui veut me voir et pourquoi ? "  
" Hum pourquoi je ne sais pas et c'est mon capitaine qui veut te voir. " répondit Renji

Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans les quartiers de la 6ème division, celle du capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya !  
Ils tocquérent puis entrérent après qu'on leurs ayent autoriser.  
" Salut Byakuya, pourquoi tu as demandé à me voir ? "  
*avec un air d'agacement* " Salut Kurosaki, je voulais te demander est-ce que tu aimes Rukia ? " répondit le capitaine  
" Toujours aussi direct, hum oui... " signala Ichigo  
" très bien, je crois que elle aussi ! Ne lui fait pas de mal ou tu auras à faire à moi " *avec un air très sérieux*

Ichigo répondit qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal puis sortie de la loge de Byakuya seul, Renji était resté pour faire les dossiers. Ichigo se dirigea vers la 13ème division (= Rukia en est la vice-capitaine et le capitaine est Juyshirô Ukitake). Il arriva et vue Rukia au loin à l'extérieur. Il arriva à sa hauteur...  
" Hum Rukia je voulais te dire quelque chose de hum... important ! Enfin qui me tiens à coeur... " commença le jeune Rouquin  
" Ohayo je t'écoutes ! " dit Rukia

Il ne poursuivit pas avec les paroles mais avec les gestes, il l'embrassa. Rukia était surprise mais heureuse. Il lui fit un calin tout en lui glissant dans l'oreille des mots doux tels que " Je t'aime ", " Tu es si belle "... Elle ne savait pas qu'Ichigo avait un côté si romantique, mais elle aime se côté et également tous les autres. Depuis longtemps tous les deux s'aiment mais non jamais osés se l'avouer... Temps de moments passé ensemble, ils étaient déjà très bons amis avec Renji aussi.  
Ensuite nos deux tourtereaux allèrent se promener. Au loin, ils virent Ikkaku se battre amicalement avec Iba. Puis Yumichika qui se refaisait une "beautée" avec son miroir... À la Soul Society le temps était radieux, le bonheur était rois en se beau jour. Partout où on regardait on pouvait remarquer le calme, la joie... se répendre. Rien ni personne ne pouvait gâcher un pareil moment.  
À un moment ils entendirent du bruit, comme si une dispute venait d'éclater. Le capitaine de la 12ème division Mayuri Kurotsuchi et le capitaine de la 10ème division Toshirô Hitsugaya se disputait. Vue que nos deux amoureux n'était fort pas loin d'eux, ils entendirent la conversation.  
" Expliquez-moi donc pourquoi je ne peux pas laissé mes hollows dans le sous-sol jeune enfant ! " dit Mayuri sur un ton mesquin  
" Je ne suis pas un enfant mais un capitaine tous comme vous, parce que si un Shinigami tombe deçu il va croire qu'une bande de hollow attaque la Soul Society et donc les divisions vont être appelé à les combattres... " expliqua Toshirô sur un ton d'agacement  
(= Mayuri est un scientifique fou, il fabrique des hollows pour mes expériences)

La dispute s'était poursuivit mais Ichigo et Rukia lassés de se raffue c'était éloigné. Mayuri va certainement expliqué à Toshirô qu'il ne faut surtout pas touché à ses précieuses fabrications. Toshirô est peu être jeune et petit mais c'était le meilleur de l'académie des Shinigamis, il est très intélligent et il a du répondant. Il sait également très bien se battre avec son zanpakutô (= sabre, katana) Hyorinmarû. Mayuri est intélligent également... Mais bon leur dispute est si puéril, Mayuri n'a qu'à déplacer ses hollows tous simplement. Mais non, il faut qu'il râle en plus il n'aime pas avoir tort et n'assume pas ses érreurs. En plus se disputer quand il fait si beau, c'est trop dommage ! Bref, heureusement il n'y a pas tous le monde qui soit comme Mayuri...  
" Rukia, aimes-tu les arc-en-ciel ? " demanda soudainement Ichigo  
" oh oui je les adores Ichigo, s'est si beau ! " s'exclama Rukia avec enthousiasme

Ichigo comprenait l'enthousiasme de Rukia, il savait qu'elle les aimait mais il voulait tester sa mémoire (= voir Flash-back plus haut). Rukia avait demandé un jour au rouquin si sa lui plairait de devenir capitaine d'une des divisions vue que deux postes sont libres, celui de la 5ème (= anciennement celle de Aizen Sosûke) et de la 9ème (= anciennement celle de Tôsen Kagame). Celui de la 3ème aurait du être libre mais Gin Ichimaru qui en est le capitaine n'a pas voulut trahir la Soul Society ! Rukia lui avait proposé celui de la 9ème division, Shûheï Hisagi est le vice-capitaine. Ichigo n'a pas refuser mais à simplement dit que pour le moment c'est un humain et donc il ne peut pas devenir capitaine à temps pleins d'une division.  
Se qui devait arrivé arriva, un mois après cette discution, Ichigo mourut mais en temps qu'humain pas en temps que Shinigami. (= son corps d'humain est mort, pas son corps de Shinigami en gros il sait réincarner en Shinigami à la Soul Society). Actuellement c'est un simple Shinigami n'appartenant à aucune division.

Sa vous a plus ?  
J'espère bien vue qu'il y aura une suite.  
Poster quand ?  
Dans un futur proche !  
Un avis sur se chapitre ?  
Si oui, alors donnez le moi please **


	2. Chapter II

Ohayo Mina san =)  
alors pourquoi " Kamishini no yari " pour un nom de fiction ?  
et bien parce que j'adore Gin Ichimaru de bleach et que c'est son bankaï et que ma fiction parle de bleach !  
PS : petite pub pour mes nouveaux blogs soit " Gin-sama " et " Music-0f-Mangas "  
Bref bonne lecture -

Point de vue - Narratrice omnisciente parlant de Rangiku Matsumoto

Une jolie rousse marchait dans les couloirs de la 10ème division. Elle en ai le vice-capitaine et Toshirô Hitsugaya en ai le capitaine, c'est aussi son meilleur ami. Elle pensait à quelqu'un, une personne très chère pour elle.  
" Faut que je lui dise... "  
À qui pense-t-elle ? Et lui dire quoi ?  
*BOUM*  
Catastrophe, elle vient de percuter quelqu'un.  
" Capitaine... Je ne vous avais pas vue je suis sincèrement désolé... " dit-elle  
" ah Matsumoto chan... Se n'est rien " expliqua le jeune Shinigami aux cheveux blancs

Toshirô s'en alla ensuite...  
Bizarre, habituellement il aurait crié sur sa vice-capitaine.  
" Il est peut être amoureux hihi " pensa-t-elle  
Elle poursuivit par la suite sa marche, elle arriva à son bureau et commença à faire les dossiers.  
Sauf qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, Rangiku continuait de penser à cette personne qu'elle tient temps. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et partie en direction de la 3ème division, celle de Gin Ichimaru.  
Elle toqua puis entra une fois que ce dernier ait accepter.  
" Ohayo Rangiku chan ! " s'exclama le capitaine aux cheveux violet/gris  
" Ohayo Gin... " dit-elle simplement  
" Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ? "  
" Ça va... "

Contre toute attente, c'est Gin qui coupa court à la conversation et s'approcha de Rangiku. Il l'embrassa avec passion. Elle lui rendit son baiser !  
(= suite de mon One Shot bleach sur Gin x Rangiku, donc ils sont déjà ensemble)  
" Je t'aime Ran chan x'3 "  
" Je t'aime Gin san x'3 "  
Le seul couple connu de la Soul Society a l'air heureux, tant mieux...  
Rukia et Ichigo sont aussi ensemble, mais personne ne le sait pour le moment (= voir chapitre 1).  
Gin et Rangiku restèrent toute l'après-midi ensemble. Rangiku se souvena à un moment du combat de la 3ème division contre les ménos, elle en causa à Gin.  
" Et Gin, tu te souviens quand t'as division a du combattre les ménos ? "  
" Oui, très bien même ! C'était super, Rangiku qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu es en pleins combat ? " demanda-t-il

Elle lui expliqua qu'elle aime bien se battre donc elle se sent bien et puis elle lui demanda se que lui en pensait. Il expliqua qu'il adore les combats et qu'il se sent en harmonie avec se qui l'entoure pendant un combat.  
Tout à coup, un papillon de l'enfer vena se posé sur la main de Gin, il regarda.  
" Réunion entre tous les capitaines du goteï 13 dans une heure !" et c'était signé par le commandant en chef des divisions et aussi le capitaine de la 1ère. Gin soupira, les réunions sont fréquentes en se moment. Rangiku, elle a plus de chance, elle n'a pas toute les réunions que doivent subir les capitaines. En même temps, son poste est moins élevé et elle a moins de responsabilité.  
Gin se prépara puis partie à la réunion, Rangiku partit des quartiers de Gin et croisa Renji Abaraï.  
" Oye Renji ! "  
" Oye Rangiku, on va boire ensemble au bar ? Il y a Kira san et Iba kun aussi " demanda Renji

Elle accepta et ensemble arrivèrent au bar, elle salua Iba kun et Kira san puis s'assit. Izuru Kira lui donna une coupe pour le saké et l'a servi. La rousse le remercia puis commença à discuter avec ses amis.

Du côté de chez les capitaines -  
La grande porte de la salle de réunion ne s'était pas encore ouverte. Gin était avec Byakuya Kuchiki, ils sont meilleurs amis.  
" Hey Byakuya ! Tu vas bien ?"  
" Oye Gin ! Oui et toi ? "

Gin acquiesca, puis tous les capitaines entrèrent dans la grande salle. Chacuns se mit à sa place, à la droite d'Ichimaru san il y a Soi Fon (= capitaine de la 2ème division) et à sa gauche Retsu Unohana (= capitaine de la 4ème division). Le commandant en chef leurs expliqua que dans 1 semaine ils devront tous partir en mission. Les vice-capitaines prendront en charge les divisions et que chaque capitaine devra expliqué correctement et avec précision à son vice-capitaine se qu'il devra faire.  
D'un coup, il fit une annonce.  
" Comme vous le savez tous, la 9ème division n'a plus de capitaine (= Tôsen Kaname, ancien capitaine est partit en mission il y a peu de temps et n'est jamais revenus), vous savez tous également que Ichigo Kurosaki ancien Shinigami remplacent est devenu un vrai Shinigami et n'ai assigniez à aucune division ! J'ai reçu une demande pour qu'il devienne le capitaine de la 9ème division (= il ne cite pas le nom mais c'est Rukia Kuchiki qui a fait la demande) qui est pour ? "

D'un coup, pleins de bras se levèrent. Il compta les bras (= 11) donc tout le monde était d'accord et le commandant en chef également. Ichigo arriva dans la grande salle après avoir reçu un papillon de l'enfer du commandant.  
" Ichigo Kurosaki, acceptes tu de devenir capitaine de la 9ème division ?"  
" C'est un honneur pour moi, merci de votre confiance et votre soutient à vous tous. Avec plaisir j'accepte, je ferais tous mon possible pour vous montrer que vous avez fait le bon choix !"

Le commandant lui donna son haori de capitaine, une fois la réunion terminer il expliqua la mission à Ichigo pour qu'il puisse le dire à son vice-capitaine Shuheï Hisagi.  
Ichigo arriva ensuite dans les quartiers de la 9ème division puis toqua et entra par la suite dans le bureau de son vice-capitaine.  
" Salut Shuheï ! "  
" Tiens Ichigo salut ! " s'exclama Hisagi san  
" Je suis venue t'annoncer que je suis le nouveau capitaine de la 9ème division ! " dit-il simplement  
Hisagi san était choqué... Ils avaient déjà recherché quelqu'un pour remplacer Tôsen... Lui qui avait toujours éspoir qu'il revienne un jour tout comme le capitaine Sajin Komamura de la 7ème division.  
Ichigo expliqua ensuite ce qu'il s'était passé à la réunion des capitaines pour la mission, ce qu'il devra faire... Il laissa ensuite son bras droit et alla chez Rukia pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Du côté de Gin Ichimaru -  
Il marchait d'un pas lent s'en savoir où il allait... Il croisa son ami et l'accosta.  
" Re Gin ! " s'exclama le chef du clan Kuchiki  
" Re Byakuya... " dit Gin avec un air étrange  
" Hé qu'est ce qui se passe ? ça va ? " demanda intrigué l'homme aux cheveux noirs  
" C'est que... " mais sans avoir fini sa phrase il s'évanouie.  
Buakuya étonné appela son ami mais sans réponse... Il le porta jusqu'à sa loge et le déposa dans le canapé. Il sentit que son ami avait un faible reiatsu (= preuve qu'il va mal).  
Peu de temps après, Gin ouvrit légèrement les yeux et vue Byakuya inquiet.  
" Où suis-je ? " demanda Gin faiblement  
" Dans tes quartiers... Tu veux que je t'accompagne à la 4ème division (= spécialiser en soin) ? " dit Byakuya

Sans réponse, il s'était évanouie à nouveau. Il l'enmena alors à la 4ème division, expliqua le problème à Retsu Unohana qui l'examina ensuite puis s'assit en attente de nouvelle.  
Unohana chan donna son verdicte :  
" Il est épuisé et il a un peu de fièvre, si sa ne vous dérange pas Byakuya san vous pouvez le ramener dans sa loge ! "  
Il ramena Gin à sa loge, Gin se réveilla puis Byakuya lui dit ce que Unohana chan avait dit puis s'en alla.

À un autre endroit du seireiteï, Rangiku quitta le bar avec Iba kun, Kira san et Abaraï san. Elle ressentait de nombreux reaitsu puis soudain elle sentit un reaitsu faible mais qu'elle connaissait. Elle dit au revoir à ses amis et en quelques shunpô arriva à la 3ème division, elle entra après avoir toqué et vue l'homme qu'elle aime tant allongé sur un canapé. Il était peu commun, de trouver un capitaine dans un état pareille, surtout Gin !  
Elle arriva près de Gin qui lui expliqua se qu'il avait, Rangiku embrassa son homme allité et lui prit par la suite la main. Ils s'endormèrent épuisés mais heureux...  
La nuit passa et le lendemain Rangiku se souvenait qu'elle devait annoncé quelques choses à Gin depuis plusieurs jours mais n'en avait pas eu l'occasion.  
" Ohayo Gin ! Comment te sens-tu ? " demanda la belle rousse  
" Oye Rangiku ! Pas trop mal, mieux que hier... et toi ? "  
" Je vais bien, hum...il faut que je te dise quelques choses de hum... très important ! " poursuivit Ran chan  
" Je t'écoute ! " Dit Gin joyeusement et en souriant  
" Je t'aime x'3 et je veux passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés..." dit-elle timidement  
" Je t'aime aussi x'3 " puis il présenta une bague à Rangiku et poursuivit " Veux-tu devenir mon épouse ? "  
" Oui je le veux ! " et ils s'embrassèrent

Gin était heureux, cette nouvelle lui avait redonné de l'énergie. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux grâce à ce moment passer avec elle, lui que certains redoutait est enfin en couple avec l'être aimé. Faudrait peut être qu'il se marient avant que Rangiku ne tombe enceinte, se qui ne saurait tarder... Pour l'instant, c'est les fiancailles et ils se contenteront de sa pour le moment.  
Puis Rangiku s'en alla et c'est Izuru Kira qui arriva dans la loge de son capitaine.  
" Capitaine c'est moi, j'ai fait les dossiers. " s'exclama Kira san  
" Très bien, poses les sur mon bureau ! " dit-il simplement  
" Capitaine que vous arrives t-il ? Vous allez bien ? " demanda inquiet le blond  
" Plus ou moins, juste fatigué et un peu de fièvre ! "  
" C'est ma réplique, reposez-vous bien alors ! " poursuivis Izuru

Kira san s'en alla ensuite, un défilé des personnes de la Soul Society se produisait dans sa loge ou quoi ?  
Tous le monde lui dit de se reposer mais personne ne le laissait tranquille, d'un sens ils s'inquiètent pour lui donc c'est sympa. Puis il s'endormit, pendant la réunion des capitaines, le capitaine commandant Genryusaï leur avait expliqué que certains d'entre eux pourrait aller dans le monde des humains pour prendre des vacances et également surveiller Karakura. Alors ils avaient décidé ensemble qui y irait. Les capitaines choisient sont : Gin Ichimaru, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sosûke Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Les vices-capitaines sont Izuru Kira, Renji Abaraï, Momo Hinamori, Shuheï Hisagi et Rangiku Matsumoto. Rukia Kuchiki membre de la 13ème division sera avec eux également. Du monde des humains il y aura Orihime Inoue, Uruyu Ishida, Chad et les soeurs d'Ichigo qui sont Yuzu et Karin. Toutes les personnes citées partiront la semaine suivant la fin de la mission. En gros dans 3 jours, tous les capitaines partiront en mission, les vices-capitaines s'occuperont des divisions et quand les capitaines reviennent, la semaine qui suit les membres cités partiront en vacances dans le monde des humains. Gin avait hâte de partir en mission, par contre il ne vera plus Rangiku pendant le temps de la mission... Pour l'instant, il est question de repos pour lui pour qu'il soit en forme pour les futurs combats pendant la mission.

Il y a beaucoup de mouvements dans la Soul Society aujourd'hui, tous les capitaines (= Sauf Gin Ichimaru naturellement) écrivent des notes pour leurs vices-capitaine. Les bras droits des capitaines devront s'occuper des divisions, par exemple pour la 11ème division, le capitaine c'est Kempachi Zaraki et la vice-capitaine c'est Yachiru Kusajishi. Et bien Yachiru devra faire comme si elle était la capitaine de la 11ème division pendant la mission des capitaines. Tous le monde se prépare vue que la mission commence dans 3 jours, elle prendra une semaine voir un peu plus.

C'est fini ! Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plut ?  
Si oui, un avis et si non un avis quand même ?  
Quand la mission commencera, je ne détaillerais pas beaucoup la mission.  
Et pourquoi ?  
parce que je préfère me pencher sur la Soul Society !


	3. Chapter III

Ohayo chers people's qui lisez ma fiction ! ;D  
alors déjà je tiens à vous remerciez pour vos com's sur ma fic mais également sur vos com's en général qui font plaisir.  
Vous pourrez bientôt retrouver sur cette fiction !  
bref Good reading =p -

Point de vue - Shuheï Hisagi de la 9ème division

Aujourd'hui, c'est enfin le grand jour. Les capitaines partent en mission je ne sais trop où vue qu'on ne nous a pas expliqué à nous les vices-capitaines. (= fukutaichô in Japan) Mais bref se n'est pas important, le seul point d'on nous devons nous soucié est le fait qu'on sera seul pendant la mission des capitaines (= taichô in Japan). C'est nous qui devront gérer les divisions, comme si en faite nous étions les taichô des divisions. Donc moi ba c'est comme si j'étais le taichô de la 9ème alors que réelement j'en suis le fukutaichô et le taichô c'est Ichigo Kurosaki depuis peu (= look the chapter 2) !  
Bon je ne m'inquiète pas trop, c'est juste que vue que je suis le rédacteur en chef de " la gazette du seireitei " je vais avoir du mal à m'organiser... Mais bon les subordonnés de la 9ème m'aideront, ils sont là pour sa.  
À l'heure actuel soit 8h30, les taichô sont déjà partit. Actuellement à cette heure si, il y a peu de mouvement par contre aujourd'hui il y en a pas mal et c'est normal. Tous les vices-capitaines veulent que leurs capitaines soit fière d'eux en rentrant y compris moi. Pfff... je sens que cette semaine sera fatiguante mais je m'enfiche, je veux que mon capitaine soit fière de moi et je ferais tous pour y arriver, je ferais grimper la 9ème division au sommet ! Parole sincère ou je ne m'appelle pas Shuhei Hisagi.  
(= P.S. : les fukutaichô concerner ne sont pas au courant qu'ils partiront en vacances dès le retour de leurs taichô, les autres auront une semaine de repos à la Soul Society).  
Ichigo m'a laissé une liste de chose à ne pas oublier et à faire pendant la semaine. Bon je vais commencer par les dossiers, c'est ce que je fais le plus souvent donc je suis sur d'y arriver.  
Je peux même pas aller boire un coup de saké avec Rangiku et le taichô de la 8ème Shunsui Kyoraku.  
Pfff... Sa risque d'être ennuyant mais il me semble que cette semaine en l'abscence des taichô, va nous montrer le travail qu'ils ont a effectué, la lourde responsabilité...  
Bref sa promet quand même d'être intéressant vue que sa peut nous permettre d'être plus autonome, nous prouver qu'on pourrait rien faire sans nos taichô...  
Il faut que je reste positif, après les dossiers, je sortis prendre l'air un petit peu.  
Dehors je vue mon meilleur ami Izuru Kira.  
" Hey Kira-san ! Alors tu t'en sors ? "  
" Oye Hisagi-san, oui plus ou moins et toi ? " avec un air peu convinquant  
" Tranquille je gère, par contre Izuru, ton côté peu sur de toi m'agâce... "  
" Je suis desolé Shuheï... " dit-il gêner

Je lui expliqua par la suite qu'il ne faut pas montrer ses faiblesses en publique. Il s'était encore excuser...  
Je poursuivis en lui disant qu'il faut savoir être cool et sérieux dans la vie, lui à l'air toujours incertain mais sérieux. Il est vrai que Izuru fait toujours parfaitement son travail...  
Pour lui changer les idées, je lui proposa de marcher un petit peu et c'est se que l'on fît.

Point de vue - Izuru Kira de la 3ème division

Les capitaines étaient partis le matin tôt. Le mien, me manquait déjà. J'espère tant qu'il ne se blesse pas, qu'ils reviennent tous entier.  
Par contre, je me demande se que Shuheï ressent... Pendant un certain tant, il n'avait pas eu de capitaine, de la disparition de son ancien taichô à la nomination d'Ichigo soit environ 6 mois. Bon, j'ai confiance en lui je sais que c'est un homme à tous faire. Il est doué en cuisine, il joue de la guitare, il est le rédacteur en chef de " la gazette du seireiteï "...  
Il est limite, le contraire de moi. Je l'admire tant, il a sut rester fort lors de la disparition de son taichô. Il ne montre jamais aucune faiblesse, il est si doué.  
Mais pourquoi j'ai se genre de penser ? Serait-se possible que je l'aime ? Un petit yaoi entre Shuheï et moi ? Non je ne pense pas et pourtant mes sentiments étaient bien réel... Heureusement pour moi que je ne pense pas à haute voix.  
Puis je me mis à l'observer sauf qu'il le remarqua.  
" hum... Izuru pourquoi me fixes-tu ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? " demanda t-il curieux  
" Nan nan, j'ai juste un peu faim. Sa te dit on va mangé un morceau ? "  
" Ah ba oui moi aussi, d'accord ! " dit-il soulagé que se ne soit que sa

Vive les excuses à deux balles sérieux...  
Je n'ai pas faim du tous. Je ne m'imagine même pas mangé ne serait se qu'un petit peu, mon coeur est comme serré depuis que les taichô sont partis. Je sais, je ne devrais pas accorder tant d'importance à mon capitaine mais bon personne n'est parfait. Mais au moins, il m'a cru. J'ai sentis de l'inquiètude dans sa voix, merci Hisagi-san tu es si gentil...  
Peu de temps plus tard, nous étions arrivés près d'un snack-bar, je fis mines de manger. En faite je donnais ma nourriture au chien du proprio, à la fin du repas je paya puis nous sommes partit.  
" Hisagi-san, se moment avec toi était sublime mais je crois que l'on ferait mieux de rentrer et d'éviter de faire se genre de chose pendant que les capitaines ne sont pas là. Tu dois surment avoir beaucoup de travail... " signalais-je  
" Tu as raison Kira-san, j'ai adoré se moment passer en ta compagnie mais toute bonne chose à une fin... " dit-il simplement

Après être rentrer, je quitta Shuheï puis j'alla dans mes quartiers. Les quartiers de la 3ème division sont asser éloigner de ceux de la 9ème... Je ne le verais pas souvent je pense, dommage.

Point de vue - Shuheï Hisagi de la 9ème division

Une fois rentrer, je quitta Kira-san puis je me dirigea vers mes quartiers. Au loin je vue la belle rousse Rangiku Matsumoto, j'alla lui faire un petit coucou.  
" Salut Rangiku, comment vas-tu ? Tu t'en sors ? "  
" Tiens salut Shuheï, oui assez sauf que je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des tonnes de dossiers et toi ? "  
" Pas trop mal, je viens de rentrer avec Izuru. On a mangé, discuté, marché... Sauf que je l'ai trouvé très étrange ! "

Je lui expliqua par la suite se que j'entendait par étrange. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle trouvait que Kira-san semblait toujours triste. Je lui signala que je trouvais qu'il manque de confiance en lui, elle était d'accord avec moi.  
Il est vrai, il est comme sa mais moi je l'appréçie comme il est.  
Par contre, Matsumoto-chan est très différente de Kira-san. Je l'ai aimé, tant aimé mais elle ne l'a jamais sus.  
Je savais qu'au fond de moi, elle aimait Ichimaru taichô. Maintenant ils sont ensemble, à l'instant elle m'a confié qu'ils sont fiancé.  
Je suis contente pour elle, elle est heureuse alors c'est le principal. Actuellement, je ne ressens plus que de l'amitié pour elle par contre, je me sens plus proche d'Izuru en se moment. Un sentiment autre que de la simple amitié, comme si j'étais amoureux de lui.  
Puis je quitta Rangiku et je rentra dans mes quartiers, mes pensée pour Izuru me poursuivait. Je pris un livre pour augmenter ma culture général et trouver de nouvelles idées pour le journal du seireitei.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit s'était abattue sur la Soul Society, je sortis regarder la pleine lune et qui je n'ai pas croiser ? Izuru Kira. J'arriva chez mon ami et le salua pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui.

**_Présence de Yaoi !_**

La tentation était bien trop grande, je m'approcha de Kira-san et mis mes mains sur ses hanches puis je le rapprocha de moi et mis ensuite mes mains sur ses épaules. Il m'embrassa langoureusement.  
" Izuru... Je ne savais pas ! "  
" Shûhei, suis-moi ! "  
Je le suivis alors de près tous en le dévorant du regard. Il se dirigea vers les quartiers de la 3ème division puis s'arrêta net.  
" À toi de choisir ! "  
" Plutôt chez moi alors ! "  
Choisir pour aller ou, faire quoi vous me direz. Hum... Pour faire des petites cachoteries comme un couple quoi. Nous nous dirigâmes vers la 9ème division division au final. Je rentra dans mes quartiers juste après mon amant, je ferma la porte à clé puis me tourna vers " mon chéri ". Il me plaqua doucement contre le mur puis commença à me mordiller le cou. Je lui proposa de prendre une douche avec moi, il avait accepté avec plaisir. Après la douche, on s'était mis dans mon lit et une nuit de folie nous avons passer.  
Et le lendemain, mon Izuru chou s'était réveiller après moi.  
" Salut Izuru ! Comment vas-tu ? "  
" Ohayo Shuheï, bien et toi ? "  
" à merveille quand je suis dans tes bras ! "  
" Pareille pour moi. "  
Puis nous nous sommes embrasser, ensuite on ne pouvait pas rester vingt mille ans couché à ne rien faire, on a quand même chacuns une division à gérer. Lui la 3ème et moi la 9ème, donc il est rentré dans ses quartiers après m'avoir promis de me retrouver pour le déjeuner.

Je me retrouva seul, une montagne de dossier m'attendait, un entrainement d'environ deux heures avec la division à l'ancienne arêne aussi, puis des discutions avec les autres fukutaichô pour organiser des entrainements à plusieurs... Soit une longue journée.  
Je ne pourrais probablement pas manger un morceau avec mon Kira-san se qui est vraiment dommage.  
Bref, il n'y a pas que de bons moments dans la vie, j'ai du travail et je vais le faire pour que mon taichô soit Ichigo puisse être content de moi. Et puis se n'est pas un boulot agassant, on m'a promus fukutaichô parce que je le méritais. J'aime mon travail donc se n'est pas si grave que sa si je ne vois pas Kira-san, on a tous notre temps pour nous voirs à un autre moment. C'est pas comme si du jour au lendemain il décidait de quitter la Soul Society et que l'on ne se reverrait plus jamais ou que très rarement.  
" Je t'aime Izuru Kira x'3 ! " pensais-je avec un sourire au coin de la lèvre.

To be continue...  
Et oui il y aura une suite chers nakamas =) avec de nouveaux point de vue.  
Un point du vue particulier ? Dites-moi tous ! *-*  
/ Un peu de japonnais que j'emploierais dans ma fic :  
Fukutaichô : vice-capitaine  
Taichô : capitaine  
Aishiteru x'3 : Je t'aime x'3  
Moshi Moshi : Allo Allo (= au téléphone)  
Gomen ou Gomenasaï : désolé ou je suis désolé...  
Arigato : merci /


	4. Chapter IV

Hellow chers amis,  
Comment va la vie en se moment ?  
Pas trop dur les cours ?  
Ba pour moi perso, " tous vas pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde ! " xD  
C'est une citation que vous pourrez retrouver dans le livre philosophique de Voltaire " Candide ou l'optimisme " x)  
Bonne lecture et à plus tard (= soit en bas de l'article) =

Point de vue - Renji Abarai, fukutaichô de la 6ème division

Bon ba moi personnellement, je suis plus libre qu'avant depuis que les taichô sont partis en mission. Et pourquoi pensez-vous ? Parce que mon capitaine c'est quand même un glaçon, il ne pense qu'aux règles qu'il faut à tous prix respecter sous peine de sanction. J'avoue, il me manque quand même un peu...  
Bref, je me promenais tranquillement dans le seireiteï en guise d'occupation vue que j'avais fais la plupart de mon travail. Je m'ennuyais tellement, je fixais une direction au loin. Je pus remarqué que Kira kun et Hisagi san s'embrassaient, et bien, ils n'ont que ça à faire ou quoi ? Pensais-je  
Que dirait Ichimaru-taichô et Kurosaki-taichô si ils l'apprenaient ? Bon, ils ne font rien de mal naturellement c'est juste que se serait le premier couple d'hommes dans la Soul Society à ma connaissance et donc sa pourrait surprendre ou amener des préjugés !  
Pas de moi en tous cas, brefons se ne sont pas mes affaires... Hier, Matsumoto chan m'a déclaré qu'elle s'est fiancée avec Ichimaru-taichô. C'est l'amour, je trouve que c'est quelque chose de complexe même si je n'ai jamais vraiment connu sa à part une légère romance avec Rukia.

Flash-bach

Renji et Rukia après avoir volés des fruits sur un marché du Rukongaï étaient aller se réfugier sur une colline. Ils avaient courus aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient avec leurs petites jambes et avaient finalement réussi à semer le vendeur. Ils étaient mort de rire, après s'être calmer ils avaient décider de gravir une montagne pour observer la vue. Une longue escapade avait commençé, au bout d'une heure ils pouvaient apercevoir le sommet. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire un pas puis de tendre le bras pour l'atteindre. Renji avait fait ses gestes et était arrivé en haut, Rukia fit de même sauf qu'avec la fatigue, elle avait reculé d'un pas et avait glissé contre la paroit de la montagne. Renji s'était jeté à terre et avait agrippé avec le plus de force possible la main de Rukia, quitte à lui faire mal. Il l'avait ensuite remonté avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, puis il s'était assit parterre une fois son amie en sécurité. Il avait ensuite observé Rukia et remarqué qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la rassurer.  
" merci Renji, sans toi je ne serais plus de ce monde à l'heure actuelle " avait t-elle déclaré avec la voix tremblante, en état de choque  
" Rukia, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je t'aime du plus profond de mon coeur ! " avait argumenté le jeune ananas rouge  
" Aishiteru Renji x'3 "  
" Aishiteru Rukia x'3 "

Fin du Flash-bach

Bien sur, se n'est qu'une simple histoire d'enfance mais pour moi... C'est un moment que je n'oublierais jamais, se jour là j'aurais pu la perdre. La fille que j'aimais, ma meilleure amie encore actuellement. Elle me surnomme encore aujourd'hui de " héros ", je ne ressens plus d'amour pour elle et puis je sais qu'elle aime Ichigo et en plus elle est fiancée avec lui. Je ne m'intéresse plus vraiment de toute façon à l'amour mais je trouve sa quand même beau.  
Je sortis rapidement de mes pensées quand je vue Rukia au loin, avec le shunpô j'étais arrivé en face d'elle rapidement. Je la salua puis lui expliqua qu'on pourrait faire un entrainement collectif entre la 13ème division donc celle qu'elle gère et la 6ème. Elle accepta puis je m'en alla. Je rentra dans mes quartiers un peu fatigué et je m'endormis dans les bras de morphée en une fraction de seconde. Mon sommeil était particulièrement mouvementé, je rêvais que Kuchiki-taichô se blesse pendant la mission avec les autres capitaines, que Rukia et Ichigo meurt... Je me réveilla alors en sursaut. Je me leva ensuite et j'alla à mon bureau, terminer les dossiers.

Point de vue - Isane Kotetsu fukutaichô de la 4ème division

Depuis que les taichô sont partit en mission, je trouve que le calme habituel de la Soul Society est troublé. Bien sûr, il est normal que tous le monde veut faire de son mieux mais bon, mieux vaut ne pas trop en faire sinon je risque de retrouvé mes camarades à la 4ème division (= spécialisé en soin) avant la fin de la semaine. J'ai pus remarqué que les vice-capitaines donc nous ne serions pas à la hauteur d'un poste aussi élevé que le rang de capitaine. Je trouve que mon poste n'est pas toujours simple à gérer alors plus haut se serait impossible. Je sais, je suis péssimiste mais dans le fond je suppose que les autres pensent également comme moi. Nous savons très bien que la vie sans nos supérieurs respectif serait très difficile, ils sont indispensable. On peut penser qu'une semaine c'est court mais sa dépend de la situation dans laquelle on se trouve. Unohana-taichô revenez vite et en bonne santé, c'est trop dur sans vous ! Pffui... Allez Isane, courage. Pensais-je  
Pour me changer les idées, je sortis de mes quartiers prendre l'air. Pendant ma marche, au loin je vis Kira-kun et Hisagi-san. Une fois près d'eux, j'entama une conversation.  
" Bonjours vous deux ! "  
" Salut Isane ! " répondit Izuru  
" Bien le bonjour Kotetsu-chan ! " dit avec enthousiame Shuheï

Après leurs avoir demandez si tout allait bien, nous poursuivions.  
" On lui dit ? " demanda le shinigami aux cheveux noirs  
" Oui, de toute façon elle le saura un jour ou l'autre ! " déclara l'autre aux cheveux blonds  
" de quoi ? " demandais-je avec un air suspect  
" nous sommes ensembles, en couple si tu préféres " dirent les deux amis en même temps.

Je les félicitas puis je m'éloigna d'eux. Ah je vois, un couple d'homme, sa doit être le premier. C'est bien de ne pas être hétéro comme la plupart des gens...

-  
Fin de la mission des capitaines ! Et oui, il nous manquait ses indispensable taichô n'ai-je point raison ?

Point de vue - Gin Ichimaru, taichô de la 3ème division

Celà fait maintenant deux jours que nous sommes revenus, nous les capitaines. Le commandant en chef nous a annoncé ce matin qui partirait en vacances dans le monde des humains. (= Gin Ichimaru, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sosûke Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Les vices-capitaines sont Izuru Kira, Renji Abaraï, Momo Hinamori, Shuheï Hisagi et Rangiku Matsumoto. Rukia Kuchiki membre de la 13ème avec eux également) Actuellement, nous venons d'arrivé chez les humains. Inoue Orihime, Chad et Uryu Ishida sont là. Il a été décidé qui iraient chez qui pour dormir. Ichigo et Rukia seront chez la famille d'Ichigo avec Renji. Shuheï et Izuru seront avec Rangiku, Byakuya et moi chez Inoue. Sosûke, Toshiro, Momo seront chez Uryu.  
Bref, j'étais maintenant avec Inoue et ceux qui logeraient chez elle. On avançait jusqu'à sa demeure, mon amour de shinigamis m'appela d'un coup.  
" Gin ! " déclara Rangiku  
" oui mon ange ? " dis-je en souriant, mais pas mon habituel sourire sadique. Avec un sourire sincère dédié rien qu'à elle.  
" tu es pour ou contre d'avoir des enfants ? " demanda t-elle  
" pour, surtout avec toi, ils seraient si beau et ou si belle ! "

Elle me sauta au cou puis m'embrassa, je lui caressait ses doux cheveux. Au même moment, Byakuya m'appela.  
" oui ? "  
" il faut que je t'avoue que je pense me remarier un jour ! " déclara très sérieusement mon ami  
" je vois et tu sais avec qui ? " le questionnais-je  
" avec Yoruichi Shihoin ! "

Il m'expliqua ensuite que depuis toujours, il l'a trouve magnifique. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi alors il s'était marié avec Hisana. Il me dit qu'il trouvait que Yoruichi était belle mais son comportement ne lui plaisait point, maintenant il trouve qu'elle a changé et voudrait donc éssayer. Mon ami m'a aussi dit que sa famille lui a demandé de se remarier pour pouvoir assurer la déscendance du clan Kuchiki.  
C'est sa quand on vient d'une famille noble, se n'est pas un problème qui pourrait survenir à Rangiku et moi. Nous qui venons du Rukongaï dans un quartier asser pauvre et qui ne savont même pas qui nous a élevé pendant notre enfance, n'avons apriori pas de sang noble en nous et donc nous n'avons pas besoin d'assurer la suite de notre famille. Quand j'y pense, je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à sa place..

Au bout d'un moment, nous finissâmes par arriver chez Orihime. On entra tous (= on était dans des gigaïs donc tous le monde peut nous voir), elle nous montra nos chambres puis nous invita à venir manger. On se mit tous à table, mais la vue des assiettes étaient horrible, même l'odeur ! Je me leva et sortit prendre l'air, pas de repas pour moi ce soir.. Enfin je pense qu'honnêtement personne ne mangera. Je marcha dans Karakura pour me changer les idées.  
En ce moment tout passait rapidement, la disparition de Tôsen, la nomination d'Ichigo au poste de la 9ème division, la mission des taishô, les vacances chez les humains... Tous ceci me passait au-dessus de la tête.  
Tout à coup une ombre sortie des buissons, surpris je me prépara à dégainer mon zanpakutô. C'était Aizen. Il me sallua d'un air joyeux, son comportement était anormal. J'étais un peu en transcence en le voyant, oui il était toujours le taishô de la 5ème division mais je savais qu'il prévoyait de trahir la Soul Society. Il devait surement m'avoir à l'oeil vu mes connaissances sur sa vie.  
" Gin.. Tu veux participer à un projet sur la hollowfication ? Bien sûr il faut quitter la Soul Society pour ça. "  
" Je refuse Aizen-sama ! "  
" Je te laisse un mois, réfléchit bien ! " en montrant en guise de menace son sabre.  
Puis il s'en alla aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparut.

Non je n'avais pas peur d'Aizen ! Si j'étais amener à me battre avec lui alors je le ferais. Je le connais, il me connait donc le combat ne sera pas facile c'est certain. Mais quitte à y laisser la vie, je le ferais.  
Pour l'instant je ne peux pas en parler, surtout qu'il m'a menacé; si j'en parle il blessera les autres et je ne le veux point. Il doit être au courant de ma relation avec Rangiku, pour son bien je ne dirais rien.  
Je soupira ensuite, j'étais troublé. Je rentra chez Orihime et partit me coucher.

Le lendemain, on se leva tous. Par chance, notre hôte avait acheté des petits pains et croissants pour le petit-déjeuner. On mangea tous puis on partit retrouver les autres.  
On décida de qui ferait quoi puis Rangiku m'aggripa la main et déclara qu'on pourrait aller à la mer. La plupart des shinigamis acceptèrent. On partit ensuite acheté un maillot de bain !  
Une fois prêt on se rejoignit tous au bord de l'eau. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Aizen n'avait pas de comportement suspect. Au contraire il était très détendu.  
On monta une équipe de Volley. J'étais avec Byakuya, Izuru et Renji, nos adversaires étaient Ichigo, Shuheï, Rangiku et Rukia. Toshiro devait surement être avec la soeur d'Ichigo qui se nomme Karin, Momo elle était avec Sosûke Aizen entrain de discuter en marchant sur la plage.  
Pendant le match j'eu une pensé pour Hinamori-chan, elle allait souffrir quand elle apprendrait que son taishô se moquait d'elle et qu'il quitterait la Soul Society. La disparition de Tôsen n'y était pas pour rien, surement qu'il marchait avec Aizen et donc Hisagi-san souffrira lui aussi. J'étais triste de ne rien pouvoir leurs dire.. Mais c'est pour le bien.

Voili voulou ce chapitre est terminé !  
Cette fiction est publié sur " " sous le pseudo " Sting-of-Sabertooth " 8D  
Oui, il y a beaucoup de point de vue mais je voulais faire avancer l'histoire voilà !  
Sinon, avez-vous un avis ? Un point de vue que vous voudriez voir en particulier ? Dites-moi tous !  
To be continue chers nakamas


	5. Chapter V

Ohayo les n'amis  
Comment va la vie ?  
Pour moi tous beigne et sinon on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le 5ème chapitre de ma fiction 8)  
Par contre je peux déjà vous dire qu'elle ne durera pas sur le long terme ! Je pense doucement à une futur fin.  
Good reading =

Point de vue - Shuheï Hisagi, fukutaishô de la 9ème division

On jouait tranquillement au volley avec mes coéquipiers. C'était amusant de pouvoir affronter ceux qu'on connaissait tellement bien dans un sport et puis sa changeait de notre habituel routine. Honnêtement, Rangiku et Rukia étaient très sexy en petite tenue. Oui, on était tous en maillot de bain ou en short. Faut dire que chez les humains c'est l'été donc il faisait chaud. Le match se déroulait bien au début pour nous mais au final c'est l'équipe adverse qui a gagné. On va pas dire que c'est parce qu'on avait deux filles de notre côté et aucune chez les autres qu'on a perdu mais sur ce point là, les équipes étaient mal équilibré.  
Non non je ne recherche pas de problème et puis de toute façon on est juste là pour prendre du bon temps et rien d'autre. Après le match, on fit un pic-nic pour le repas de midi. Ensuite, j'avais envie de passer du temps avec Izuru donc je lui demanda si on pouvait aller tranquillement tous les deux dans un coin. Il accepta et c'est ce que l'on fit. Peu de gens le savais pour nous deux, ce soir on se promit qu'on l'annoncerait aux autres.  
On marchait main dans la main tel le couple d'amoureux qu'on était, à un moment il fit une tête étrange et commença à me parler.  
" Shuheï-san, que t'arrives t-il ? "  
" Mais rien du tous Izuru-kun, pourquoi une telle question ? "  
" Je te trouves bizarre, tu sembles ailleurs "  
" ah mais euh... "  
Ne pouvant plus me cacher, je poursuivis " Bon en faite, c'est Tôsen-sama.. Il me manque, je ne sais ce qui c'est passé pour qu'il disparaisse inopinément du jour au lendemain.. " une triste mine me couvrant le visage.  
" Oh mon chou, je... "  
Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, qu'une personne était arrivé en trombe. Surpris, on fit tout deux un bon en arrière en restant sur nos gardes.  
" N'ayez pas peur, ce n'est que moi "  
" Ichimaru-taishô ! Pourquoi d'un coup ? " demanda le blond  
" Je voulais te voir, Shuheï tu peux rester j'ai à te parler aussi "  
On se rapprocha un petit peu du capitaine de la 3ème division. On ne se tenait plus la main, on ne voulait pas lui annoncer de suite. Puis ce dernier continua.  
" En faite, je ne peux plus continuer à le cacher ce que je m'apprêtes à vous dire. C'est bien trop lourd à supporter... Vous voir tous si heureux sans rien savoir me blesse chaque jour, je souffres pour vous tous... Vous qui ne savez rien alors que moi je sais tous ! "  
Le capitaine tournait autour du pot, ce qu'il voulait nous dire semblait si difficile qu'il en tremblait un peu.  
Il nous annonça ce qui se passait avec Tôsen selon lui et avec Aizen. Il nous demanda de ne rien dire pour le moment, qu'il risque sa vie en nous le disant mais qu'il ne peut faire autrement et qu'il est prêt à en payer les conséquences. L'argenté s'en alla ensuite seul le long de la côte.  
J'étais très choqué, Izuru me prit dans ses bras et on resta un long moment ensemble soit toute l'après-midi. J'aimais tant être à ses côtés

Le soir venue, pendant le repas on était tous rassembler autour d'un bon feu. On mangeait des brochettes, c'était succulant un vrai régale. On avait tous aidé à faire le diner. Pendant qu'on mangeait, Izuru et moi on se mit debout et on annonça à tous le monde notre union. Ils nous félicitérent, Ichimaru-taishô et Rangiku annonçèrent eux aussi leurs fiançailles tous comme Ichigo et Rukia. Aizen-taishô ne semblait pas avoir un comportement suspect et c'est bien ce qui faisait peur. Il avait le pouvoir de cacher la vérité, surement que son zanpakutô ni était pas pour rien. Après le repas, on rangea tous puis on partit tous dans l'eau voir le coucher du soleil. C'était si beau, semblable aux cheveux mélangé d'Izuru, Renji et Rangiku. Momo était collé à son capitaine, la pauvre, elle qui ne sait rien finira par apprendre tôt au tard la vérité... Et ce jour approche à très grand pas malheureusement.

Le lendemain, c'était la journée shoping. Les filles et Kuchiki-taishô l'avaient décidé et donc on accepta contrain et forcé.  
Moi, j'étais aller avec Ichigo et Rukia voir leur petite famille. J'étais surpris à la vue de la maison de mon taishô. Il m'expliqua qu'elle servait aussi de clinique pour son père. On entra après que Kurosaki-san nous ai ouvert. Je me présenta puis Yuzu me fit visiter la maison. Je pus remarquer qu'elle avait des larmes dans les yeux. Je compris rapidement pourquoi, sa faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vue son grand frère et elle était donc ravie. Oui, sa famille par je ne sais qu'elle moyens comprenait la réincarnation en shinigami après la mort du monde des humains. Aussi surprenant que celà puisse être, Ichigo n'avait pas perdus la mémoire de sa vie humaine contrairement à tous les autres shinigamis tel que moi qu'ils soient haut ou bas plaçé dans notre hiérarchie. C'était surement du au fait qu'avant sa mort il était déjà un " presque " shinigamis. Lui, contrairement à nous tous n'était pas non plus aller à l'école des shinigamis et n'avait pas non plus passé le test écrit pour devenir taishô. On resta toute la journée chez sa famille, le soir je rentra voir les autres. On avait décidé de ne plus cohabiter chez Inoue et les autres mais de dormir soit à la belle étoile soit dans une tente. Moi, je dormais avec mon chéri Izuru.  
Pendant la nuit, j'entendis des bruits étranges. Je me leva tout doucement, mon Kazeshini en main et je sortis de notre " loge ". Comme par hasard, Aizen-taishô était lui aussi debout et s'éloignait seul du campement. Intrigué, me rappelant les paroles de Gin-sama, je le suivis en masquant ma préssion spirituel. J'étais sur mes gardes, je savais que je prenais des risques. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je faillis hurler mais cette même main se mit sur ma bouche.  
" Chut, je te libère dans trente secondes. C'est moi, Ichimaru "  
Il retira sa main et poursuivit à voix basse presque inaudiblement " Que fais-tu inconscient ? Tu n'as pas entendu ma mise en garde ? "  
" Si bien sûr taishô mais je voulais.. Enfin voilà quoi... "  
Il secoua sa tête et me fit signe de me taire et de le suivre. Il devait surement comprendre ma motivation. Je ne voulais pas qu'il risque sa vie seul pour tous nous sauvé.  
On poursuivit notre chasse au potentiel énnemi dit Sosûke Aizen. D'un coup on ne le vit plus, l'instant d'après il était derrière nous. Gin-sama sortit son Shinsô. Il me fit signe de reculer, ce que je fis.  
" Alors alors comme ça on sort la nuit pour m'espionner Gin ? " son sabre était contre celui du susnommé.  
" Tais-toi, j'en ai assez de tes sarcasmes ! J'en ai marre de vivre ainsi sans que personne ne sache rien ! Dit moi ou est Tôsen " criait l'argenté  
" Du calme hein, donne moi ta réponse et je te dirais la mienne ensuite. Sa fait un mois aujourd'hui ! " avec une voix mielleuse presque horrible.  
" Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te suivrais pas, je ne veux pas trahir ce qui me sont chers ! "  
Ichimaru-taishô s'époumonait, je ne savais pas trop de quoi il parlait. Je savais juste en gros pas les détails.  
" Tu le prends comme ça ! Tu n'es qu'un ignorant Ichimaru, c'est grâce à qui que tu es si bien plaçé hein ? "  
Aizen-taishô avait violement changé de voix. Les choses sérieuses allaient commençé.  
" Je m'en contre-fiche du passé, on est dans le présent et je me bats pour sauver le futur de ceux que j'aime ! Répond à ma question " poursuivit Gin-sama  
" Oh que de belles phrases qui ne signifie dans le fond pas grand chose. Tu n'es qu'un idéaliste, la réponse attendra. L'heure de notre affront à sonner ! "  
Aizen me bloqua avec un sort puissant. Ce sort me serrait, j'essayais de m'en dégagé.  
" Viens te battre, je t'attends ! Tu vas payé pour ceux à qui tu as fait du mal sale hypocrite ! "  
Gin avait totalement changé de comportement, je ne l'avais jamais vue si enervé. Il était hors de lui.  
Le combat avait commençé, les deux adversaires semblaient faire force égale. D'un côté on avait l'arogant et hypocrite Aizen et de l'autre, Ichimaru et sa volonté de tous faire pour ceux qu'il chérit. Qui va gagné ce duel ? Est-ce un match à mort ? Quel est la réponse de la question de Gin ?

Gin-sama utilisa son bankaï Kamishini no yari. Le combat était rude. Au bout d'un moment, je finis par me dégager du sort d'Aizen.  
Je sentis des pressions spirituels, je me tourna et vue Renji et Toshiro-sama. Je leur expliqua discrétement la situation. Hitsugaya-taishô nous expliqua qu'on ne pouvait rien tenter, les deux combattants se battaient pour défendre chacuns un idéal bien différent. Si on intervenait, même Gin qui est de notre côtés pourrais nous blessé sans le vouloir et puis on blesserait son amour propre comme celui d'Aizen. Il poursuivit en expliquant qu'on devait les laissés faire et prendre des mesures ensuite comme le " renvoi " d'Aizen, soigner les blessures d'Ichimaru...  
" Gin, moi qui pensait que tu me serais fidèle comme un chien tu me surprends ! " déclara Aizen en ricanant  
" Tais-toi, l'heure n'est plus aux bavardages. Finissons-en au plus vite ! " poursuivit Ichimaru  
" Tu as été moins naïf que les autres, la plus bête reste Hinamori. Elle qui était la plus proche de moi ne voyait rien, je peux la remercier d'avoir été si fidèle ! Hahaha c'est hilarant de voir votre stupidité "  
" Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré, la Soul Society était ta famille. N'oublie pas ceux qui t'on aimé ! Hinamori-chan t'aimais, elle aurait tous fait pour toi ! " s'écria Ichimaru  
" Tu peux parler Gin, ton idéal à bien changer depuis le temps. Autrefois tu m'aurais suivit aveuglement sans posé de question ! " poursuivit Aizen  
Rangiku nous avait rejoint, Gin faillit baisser sa garde à cause de celà.  
" Je t'aurais suivie dans le seul but de t'assasiner par la suite. J'ai un but que je veux défendre à tous prix ! " déclara Gin  
" Je le sais sa, c'est pour celà que je t'ai pris sous mon aile pendant tous ce temps. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile veux-tu ? "  
Aizen semblait s'amuser du malheur des autres mais surtout de l'énervement de Gin-sama. Plus ce dernier rageait plus il riait aux éclats.  
" Mon seul but est de venger celle que j'aime depuis le premier jour. Je me souviens qu'elle a faillit mourir par ta faute. Depuis ce jour je me le suis promis " hurlait Ichimaru  
" Un pauvre idéaliste comme je le pensais. Arrête de te croire dans un conte de fée, ce monde est imparfait. Il faut quelqu'un pour le changer tel que moi ! " expliqua le traitre  
Mais de qui pouvait bien parler Gin-sama à l'instant ? Lui qui adore les combats, celui-ci doit le dégouter térriblement...  
" Et toi arrête de te prendre pour le maitre suprême ! Tu es loin d'arrivé à la cheville de Yamamoto-sama " avec des larmes dans les yeux.  
" Stop ! Le vieux dirigeant de la Soul Society n'a rien à voir. Tu dérailles mon pauvre Gin. J'arriverais au sommet sans toi. Kaname tu peux venir ! "  
Quoi ? Tôsen ? Mon capitaine est là ? What the fuck ?  
Kaname Tôsen, ancien taishô de la 9ème division sortit de nul part.  
" Oui maitre Aizen ? Vous avez besoin de moi ? " avec un air neutre  
" Prépare le passage de transfert entre tu sais où et ici ! "  
Il acquiesca et sans alla. Surpris je voulais y aller mais...  
" N'y va pas Hisagi-san ! "  
Ichimaru venait de faire un geste en arrière en me regardant les joues remplies de larmes faisant la course. Je me remis à ma place, il devait avoir raison. Je me serais simplement mis en danger en y allant. Merci Ichimaru-taishô.  
Le combat se terminait... Aizen et Ichimaru courérent chacun l'un vers l'autre pour donner le coup final...  
Aizen fut ouvert dans le dos et Ichimaru lui sur le torse. Gin-sama tomba à terre et Aizen lui s'en alla avec Tôsen dans un rayon de lumière vers le ciel. Avec son pouvoir il mit un corps à côté de celui de Gin et déclara  
" Gin, c'est la fin. Ton esprit a flanché et tu es tombé du côté de la lumière. Si tu es toujours en vie, prévient les autres que la guerre ne fait que commençé. Voici un petit cadeau avant mon départ. À bientôt enfants naïfs ! " puis il disparut en compagnie de Tôsen.  
Le dit " cadeau " n'était autre que le corps de Momo Hinamori, l'ancienne vice-capitaine de Sosûke Aizen.

Le duel était enfin terminé. Rangiku hurlais de tristesse à mes côtés, tous comme Toshirô-sama et moi...  
Vont-ils s'en sortir ? Que s'est-il passé pour que Momo se retrouve dans un tel état ? Pourquoi Tôsen est un allié d'Aizen ?

Les réponses à ses questions dans le chapitre 6 ! Ce chapitre est la chute de ma fiction, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
Personnelement j'ai adoré écrire le clash entre Aizen et Ichimaru.  
Retrouvez-moi sur sous " Sting-of-Sabertooth " ;)  
L'histoire continue !


End file.
